The present invention relates to a bumper retainer for mounting a bumper cover on a vehicle body and, more specifically, to a bumper cover mounted so as to be properly accommodated at a predetermined position on the body.
In a bumper cover support structure for a vehicle in the prior art, the bumper cover is mounted on the body via a bumper cover support bracket or a bumper retainer. In a bumper cover support bracket, mounting holes are provided at a predetermined interval, and a grommet is integrally formed in each of these mounting holes. Mounting holes are provided at a predetermined interval in the bumper cover mounting portion of a body panel, the grommets formed in the bumper cover support bracket are inserted into these mounting holes, and secured by screws inserted into the mounting holes in the bumper cover support bracket. The bumper cover is mounted on the body when engagement holes in the bumper cover have engaged engagement hooks on the engagement plates of the bumper cover support bracket fixed to the body side (See Patent Document 1, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-114715).
A fastening clip of the prior art for fastening a plurality of fastened members has a cylindrical portion which is a round column with a long, round hole bored along the center line. This cylindrical portion has a diameter slightly smaller than the round fastening holes bored into the fastened members and is longer than the total thickness of the fastened members. A slit is formed in the cylindrical portion to expand the diameter on the leading edge. Also, a flange portion is formed at the base end of the cylindrical portion having a diameter greater than the fastening holes to complete the casing. An oval portion is formed in a shaft that can be inserted into a cylindrical portion. The external shape of this portion is nearly equal to an oval-shaped hole. A brim portion with a protruding knob is integrally formed with the base end of the shaft to complete an operating piece, and the shaft of the operating piece is rotatably inserted and fitted into the cylindrical portion of the housing so that the brim portion engages the flange portion (See Patent Document 2, Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 5-89931.